The Gift of the Magi
by Miranda Blackthorn
Summary: Just like the title says. Merry May 30th. Gruvia one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima.**

 **Another Disclaimer: I do not own Gift of the Magi. It belongs to O. Henry.**

 **Gray and Juvia are a little OOC.**

 **I know I shouldn't be writing this, because:**

 **1) I have two other stories I need to work on.**

 **2) It's not even close to Christmas.**

 **3) I have to clean my room.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Pairing: Gruvia. A little bit of Baccana?**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Word Count: 3304**

* * *

It was a cold December night and Gray Fullbuster was roaming the streets of Magnolia with nothing but a light sweater. He didn't mind the cold, but his wife Juvia made him put it on so he wouldn't get pneumonia. Anyways, to be exact, it was December 24th, the night before Christmas. He was basically screwed because he failed to get Juvia a present. Gray only makes twelve dollars a week, and three fourths of that money is used to pay for their one room eight dollar apartment. Juvia said she would understand if he couldn't afford to get her a present this year, but he knew that was a lie.

Since almost all of the stores were closed at this time of night, Gray decided to give up and go home. While he was walking he heard the soft humming noise of Christmas carolers. He looked up and saw they were singing from a shop. Maybe he still has a chance! The closer he got to the shop, the clearer the carolers lyric became.

When he approached them, they didn't stop singing. In fact, they may have gotten louder. After they finished singing Silent Night, Gray applauded the group. The pink haired caroler took a bow. "Thank you, thank you, it's been a pleasure. I never would have made it this far without-"

He was cut off after a blond haired woman smacked him in the back of his head. "Ow Luce," he complained.

"Shut up Natsu!" She turned towards Gray. "Hi my name is Lucy and that idiot is Natsu," Lucy said pointing towards Natsu. There were three other people there but they did not introduce themselves to him.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," he said extending his hand to her. She shook his hand and noticed he wasn't wearing a coat

"You must be cold out here, why aren't you wearing a coat?" She asked him. He was about to respond, but Natsu started whispering loudly into Lucy's ear. "Luce! How could you be so insensitive? He's obviously not wearing a coat because he's... _poor._ " Well, half of it was true. He is poor."

A short woman with blue hair put her fingers on the bridge . "Or maybe he didn't want to wear a coat. If he was cold then he would be shivering right now." Was he that easy to read?

Gray chatted with the group for a little while and eventually learned the names of the other women. The short one with blue hair is Levy. The younger sister with short white hair is Lisanna. And the older sister with long white hair is Mirajane, or Mira. He told everyone that he was out this late trying to get a last minute present for his wife Eventually he asked them if the shop is open.

"Well duh, of course it is, the light is on." Natsu replied in a no dip voice.

Lisanna sighed. "Natsu, just because the light is on does not mean the store is open. But luckily for you Mr. Fullbuster, this shop is open, and we happen to know the owner."

When they walked inside the shop, they were greeted by a feminine voice behind a counter. "Hey guys, who's this fresh hunk of muscle you brought with you." She said eyeing him up and down.

"Down tiger, he's a married man." Lucy states. "Cana Gray, Gray Cana."

"Nice to meet you mister. If things don't work out too well with the misses, you know where to find me." She says winking. Gray cheeks tint a light shade of pink.

"Cana!"

"Chill out Lucy. You know I'm already taken," she says referring to her significant other. Lucy shuddered at the thought of him.

"So, why did you come here Gray."

"I was hoping if you could help get me a Christmas present for my wife this year."

Cana walked from behind the counter to where every one was standing. "Well, what does she like?"

Gray put his hand on his chin and started to think. There was something that Juvia had been obsessing over for the last couple of months. It was right on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't taste it. "Um I don't know, how about we just look around," he suggests.

She shrugged her shoulders and started showing him the merchandise.

"And over here we have our completed collection of Jack Daniels liquor, which is personally my favorite. Not that I drink from it of course!" Cana lied showing him the beer.

Gray shook his head. "She's not very into alcohol." He doesn't want a repeat of what happened on their wedding night. He still gets the chills just thinking about it.

"Your loss," she murmured under her breath. After showing him a bunch of other things, Gray was about to give up when he came across a little sewing kit. That's what his wife wanted! The one she is currently using is getting a little old.

"How much for this sewing kit?" He asked desperately.

"About fifteen dollars." She says after looking at it. Gray digs through his pockets only to find $1.87, a button, and some pocket lint.

"Will this do?" He asks holding out his hand.

Cana shook her head and apologized. Lucy felt the waves of disappointment coming from Gray and decided to step in."Come on Cana. Isn't there anything he can do or give you for you to lower the price?"

She was about to say no, but something shiny caught her eye. "How about we make a deal. I'll give it to you for free if you give me your necklace," she offered. Gray gulped as he felt his heart sink in his chest. It was a silver cross with a circular blue crystal in the center. His foster mother gave this to him a week before she died in a fire at their house along with his foster brother and sister and it was the only thing he had left of her. So basically, it was the only thing he left of his former family. But after thinking it over for awhile, Gray decided that Juvia was his only family now.

He places his fingers on the clasp of the necklace and unhooks it. Cana reaches her hand out for the necklace and Gray hands it over hesitantly. She grabs the sewing kit off the shelf and gives it to Gray. "Can you wrap this?"

"Sure," she says taking the sewing kit. "Lisanna, come wrap this." Lisanna walks over and wraps the present in a shiny blue wrapping paper and placesa sparkly dark blue bow. She hands it to him and he thanks her. He had to admit, she wrapped it pretty nicely.

"How much?"

"Well, how much you-" Cana started.

"Nothing, free of charge," Lucy states while Cana mutters something about running a business.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone except Cana waves to him as he exits the shop.

 _It'll all be worth it after I see that beautiful smile on her face._

* * *

Little did he know, that earlier that day, Juvia had also sacrificed something precious to get her beloved a Christmas present.

* * *

When Juvia woke up that morning, she slipped out of bed so she could go Christmas shopping for Gray-sama. It was not an easy task considering her husband had quite a grip on her when he was sleeping. Every time she tried to move, he would only pull her closer to him nuzzling her head with his chin. After many failed attempts, she finally wriggled free of his grip.

She put on her usual attire which consisted of a blue shawl dress **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know what it's called)** and a small blue hat. She quietly shut the door as she crept out if the room.

Once she arrived the town square, she knew exactly what she wanted to get Gray-sama. Over the past few weeks, Juvia's noticed that the chain around his necklace is starting to rust. So she decided to get him a new chain. She wanted to get him a chain made of sterling silver, but considering she's broke, she'll pretty much settle for anything.

When she was window shopping, she came across her favorite clothing store, Evergreen's Boutique. They sold cute clothes a a reasonable price! But when she walked up to the door, she found that it was locked. Juvia looked up and saw there was a sign on the door.

 _Sorry! Evergreen's Boutique is closed for the holidays. Comeback December 26th. In the meantime, take as many free shopping catalogs as you want! Happy Holidays from Evergreen!_

 _NOTE: ONE CATALOG PER COSTUMER! F YOU TAKE MORE THAN ONE, EVERGREEN'S BOUTIQUE WILL NOT HESITATE TO SUE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

Juvia grabbed a catalog and made sure she only grabbed one. She flipped it open and started reading. Unbeknownst to her, Juvia started walking as she was reading and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A strangely familiar voice shouted at her. She glanced up and and saw a head of bright pink hair.

"Meredy?"

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" She asked suddenly changing in personality and pulling Juvia into a hug. Meredy and Juvia have been friends for a long time. Even before she met Gray. They've been through thick and thin. Juvia was even there to help her cope with Ultear's death. Since she's Ultear's adoptive daughter, technically, Meredy is Juvia's niece-in-law. This is weird since they're like best friends.

"Juvia is here to get Gray-sama a Christmas present." She says releasing Meredy.

"You know what he needs? A new necklace chain. His is starting to get old and rusty," she said while wincing. It was kind of disgusting. Sometimes she and Meredy think too alike and it can be scary.

Juvia smiled and looped her arm in Meredy's catching her by surprise. Meredy was now wearing the same facial expression.

The girls walked and talked for sometime before they found a small little store. They decided to walk inside and check it out. As they walked through the store looking at all the little trinkets, they came upon a sterling silver chain to match Gray's necklace.

"I see you have taken a liking this chain, yes?" A voice rang from behind Juvia and Meredy. Both women shrieked and turned around at the same time.

Meredy put her hand over her heart, or right above her heart if you wanna get technical. "You scared the living daylights out of me. Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" She yelled emphasizing each word as she whacked him with her golden purse.

"Ouch! Sorry, sorry," he turns to Juvia and kisses her hand. "Why hello there beautiful. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you look like an angel. I'm Baccus, pleased to meet you."

If Meredy wasn't whacking him hard enough earlier, she sure was bringing the pain now. "She's married you pervert!"

"OW! Calm down pinkie, I was just messing with her. I'm also married," he cries showing her his wedding ring as proof. For some reason, this makes Meredy want to whack him even harder.

"Excuse me Mr. Bacchus, how much does this chain cost?" Juvia politely asks.

"Forty dollars."

"Forty dollars! Forty dollars?! Are you kidding me?! That's highway robbery! I could have you arrested!" The pink haired woman declares.

Bacchus rolls his eyes. "Fine. Since your such a pretty lady, $38.50." Juvia and Meredy both sweat dropped at his offer.

"WHAT?!" Meredy rose her purse. "All you did was drop the price fifty-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence, because Juvia had already put her hand over her mouth.

"Juvia is sorry, but she still does not have that much money." She said holding her head down in shame.

"Wow, you sure drive a hard bargain. $38.25. Final offer. Take it of leave it." Meredy was so frustrated that Juvia imagined her foaming at the mouth.

"Juvia still does not have enough money. Juvia is sorry for wasting your time. Juvia will just leave now." Juvia says grabbing Meredy's arm walking towards the door.

Even though she didn't have any money, he wanted them to stay because he was bored and did not have any other company. "Wait! Comeback! ou don't have to pay, I'll give it to you for free." He cries out desperately.

Meredy and Juvia stop in the doorway. "Really? You'll give to us for free? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Juvia can never thank you enough," Juvia says running up to him and hugging him by the torso.

"Get off of me woman. Now, I think you might have misunderstood me when I said the price was free. I was thinking along the lines of trade. I will give it to you for free, if you can give me something of equal value in return." Meredy knew it. There's always a catch.

"But Mr. Bacchus, Juvia owns nothing of value," Juvia pleaded in disappointment. It was true. Juvia did not have anything of value in her house. She had some fine china, but each piece of china had been chipped. She also has paintings, but she doubts he'll want them because they're all pictures of her husband. The only option left is her collection of fabric. Juvia is an excellent tailor and has an exquisite collection of different fabrics from all over the world. Her grandma was also a tailor and she used to travel the world. So when she died, she left her entire collection of fabric to Juvia.

"Never mind, Juvia will be right back," she says staring to run to her apartment to grab her collection of fabric.

When she came back, she was surprised to see Meredy and Bacchus weren't arguing.

"Where did you run off to?" Meredy asked her. Juvia did not speak, instead she just raised her arms to show her what she was carried. Shock now overtook Meredy's face. She knew how important that was to Juvia and couldn't believe she was giving it away.

It was painful for Juvia to give the fabric away, so she didn't want to be there any longer than she had to. She took the chain and left the store with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

It was now Christmas morning and Gray and Juvia were still fast asleep in bed. Eventually, they both woke up.

"Do you want to go open presents?" Gray asked her while yawning. Juvia sleepily nodded her head and the couple made their way to the Christmas tree. Unlike most people's Christmas trees, their was rather small and scrawny look. Almost like the one from Charlie Brown. Their were only a few ornaments, because if their were too many, the poor little tree would sump over.

The couple bent down under the tree to grab their presents.

"You should open yours first," Juvia suggest.

"No, you should go first."

"Juvia insists, _dear."_

"Ladies first, _sweetheart._ "

"You've never used manners before. Why are you starting now, _beloved_."

"I know that's you prefer, _honey."_

Juvia groaned. "How about we just open them at the same time." Gray nodded in agreement.

 _One, two, three..._

Their faces fell as soon a they both opened up their gifts. How was Juvia going to sow when she traded her precious fabric to a drunk called Bacchus? And how was Gray going to sport his new necklace chain if he gave it to a cougar named Cana? Basically, they were both screwed.

"There's something I need to tell you,"

"There's something Juvia needs to tell you."

Gray nods for Juvia to tell her story first.

Juvia takes a deep breath. "Well, this morning Juvia went out to town to buy Gray-sama and prresent and then she ran into Meredy who was rude then turned nice and then she started to help Juvia shop for her beloved Gray-sama and then they came across a wierd man named Bacchus who kept flirting with Juvia and then Meredy starts to whack him with her purse and he almost dies and Juvia tries to get a new chain for Gray-sama but Bacchus charged to much so Juvia was about to leave when he said he could trade her so Juvia grabbed her entire fabric collection and gave it to him so she could get the chain for Gray-sama!" By now Juvia had burst into tears and stars crying into his chest.

He couldn't believe she said that all in one breath. Talk about run-on sentence. Gray stopped listening after she said some guy started flirting with her. That Bacchus was lucky Gray didn't know where he he did, hell would rain down on him for flirting with his Juvia.

"Could you tell me that story again?"

When Juvia told her story Gray noticed how similar it sounded to his own. "I got you a sewing kit, but in return I had to give my necklace." Short and simple. Just how he liked it.

Juvia looked up at him and smiled with tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh Gray-sama, that's so romantic. Juvia can't believe you did that for her."

"Well duh, I love you." He states and his cheeks tint a light pink.

She catches him off guard and pulls him in for a long passionate kiss. It doesn't take long before he responds.

"Juvia loves you too. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He says holding her by the Christmas tree.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Magnolia..._

"So what did you get me for Christmas woman?" A man asks holding a bottle of beer.

"Here you pig. You know what Bacchus, sometimes I question our marriage." Cana says shoving something into his hands and confiscating the bottle of alcohol so she could have it all to herself.

Bacchus looked in his hands and saw a silver cross necklace with a rusty chain. "The chain's a little rusted," he points out.

Cana scoffed. "It's better than nothing. Besides just fix it with a new chain. You own plenty. Anyways, what did you get me for Christmas?" He got up and handed what seemed like fabric.

"What the hell? I don't even sow!"

"Well you have several sewing kits. Now you can learn."

"Thank you smart ass."

Bacchus sneaks up behind Cana and hold something over her head. "Mistletoe," he whispers. Cana leans in to kiss him, but Bacchus scoops her up in his arms. "I was thinking something else," he growls lightly in her ear carryng her towards the bedroom. Cana cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Now I remember why I married you."

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review.**

 **Sorry if I messed up I didn't proofread.**

 **Also if you have any chapter suggestion for me, please comment in the review section or PM me.**

 _ **Next up: Call Me**_


End file.
